


We’re So Gay

by Nordesse



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: But eeyyy, First Kiss, Fluff, It’s 3 a.m., I’m technically new here, M/M, Oh yeah they’re also kinda drunk, Swearing, but not super drunk, i need to sleep, more on the tipsy side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordesse/pseuds/Nordesse
Summary: Smitty never thought that he’d find himself basically sprawled on his friend John’s lap, caught in the other’s arms and for some reason really enjoying it. Probably too much. At least John is enjoying it too.





	We’re So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two idiots. 
> 
> Also, hello baybees, I’m new here. Not really, I’ve been a guest for a few months now, but wooo.
> 
> This is my first ever Krii7y fic, and me welcoming myself back to writing after a long year without motivation!

Smitty could only think one thing; John is comfortable. Currently lying in bed with his back against his friend's chest, Smitty was feeling possibly a bit too relaxed.

It was very late, although Smitty has been unable to check the time for awhile now. He's not even sure how long they had been cuddling like this. After lighting Tyler's 4th of July fireworks and drinking enough alcohol to be maybe a little influenced, they stumbled inside and immediately retreated to their shared guest bedroom. 

Maybe they were feeling a bit bold and daring from their liquid courage that night, because the next thing Smitty knew, he was wrapped in John's arms and feeling quite cozy.

Being anything other than relaxed while in John's embrace felt impossible. If he really tried, he was almost certain that he could just melt into a soft puddle within an instant. There was no other feeling but leisure creeping through his body and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I think I love you." He muttered without a thought, his intoxicated lips moving before his brain could even register the words. Immediately the relaxed atmosphere was gone as he froze, feeling mortified. He prayed that John hadn't heard him, but knew that it was impossible not to hear the confession in the stark silence.

John shifted slightly, adjusting his arms and tightening his grip by a barely noticeable fraction. Nothing was said, and while Smitty wanted to just let the subject drop completely, he found that he couldn't. With each second he felt more and more anxious, his hands becoming clammy and his eyes unable to stay still as they roamed the dark room. 

He suddenly lurched forward, startling John to the point that his arms loosened, allowing Smitty to scramble off his lap and turn around to face him. His heart pounded in his ears and his hands were shaking now. He forced them to stop by clenching his hands into fists, the light sting on his palms helping to ground him for a moment.

John had sat up, looking concerned with his eyebrows furrowed and longish hair slightly mussed. "Hey, Smit, you okay?" 

Smitty shook his head frantically. "I shouldn't have said that." His voice wavered. 

"Why not?"

"Because-" Smitty's own hitching breath cut him off, his vision turning blurry as the sound of his own thundering heart overtook his mind.

John slowly and carefully outstretched his arms towards Smitty, beckoning the shaking man nearer. When he complied, John brought him close again, leaning back against the headboard with one arm around his waist and the other gently combing through through his brown hair. He could hear John's heartbeat, steady and reassuring, and took a moment to control his erratic breathing.

They fell back into silence, but this time it wasn't so anxious. Smitty allowed his eyes to slide shut and his breathing to slow, resting against John. He almost wanted to fall asleep to escape addressing the situation again.

He could wake up the next morning and only have to spend a few hours avoiding John. It wouldn't be too hard, there were four other close friends there that he could stick to and appear busy with. Then he would have to leave and set off to the airport, go back home to Canada, and never have to talk or think about the event again. He knew for a fact that John would never bring it up during any future Discord calls, whether they were private between the two of them or not. He wouldn't have to worry.

But he couldn't let himself do that. He couldn't do that to himself or to John. He knew he was lying to himself when he thought that he wouldn't worry. This moment would consume his mind. He wouldn't be capable of speaking to John without becoming a nervous wreck. Their close friendship would fall apart. He couldn't knowingly let that happen.

Smitty forced himself to draw away from John, sitting on his knees independently and already missing the steady heartbeat. He leaned back enough to meet John's eyes, the blue gaze looking just as enthralling, calm, and patient as ever.

Smitty drew in a deep, slow breath. "I-” He mentally reminded himself to breathe. “I think I love you." He whispered, the words flowing cleanly off his tongue with surprising ease.

John's small smile made his heart stutter for a moment. He remained still as John brought a hand to his cheek and softly rested it there. It felt nearly instinctual to lean into the touch as their eyes remained locked in a gentle stare.

"So, not to break the tension," John murmured as his thumb brushed against Smitty's lower lip. "But how about a kiss?"

Smitty let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head at the stupidity of it all but nonetheless moving forward once again to snake his arms comfortably around John's neck. The blond man pulled him onto his lap so that Smitty was straddling him and his arms encircled Smitty's waist.

Their lips met within a second, joining in a tender kiss. It was slow and tranquil, the minor chapped feeling of John's lips only enhancing the experience. His lips tasted of vape smoke, and Smitty almost felt thankful that John had stopped using nicotine in it. He wasn't sure if he could become more addicted any quicker.

"You're a fucking desperate bitch." Smitty laughed when they finally separated, a smile that refused to leave him making his eyes shine.

"Now that I have a taste I don't think I can give it up." John retorted mischievously, licking his lips and hugging Smitty closer. It was only a matter of seconds before their mouths were locked together again, but this time the kiss was more brief.

John slid down the headboard until he was lying down, dragging Smitty with him. He peppered kisses across his face as Smitty finally gave in to his body's plea for rest and closed his eyes, snatching the comforter and lazily throwing it over them. 

"No homo." John stated suddenly as he pressed another kiss to Smitty's forehead, and the other burst into drowsy giggles. 

"We're so fucking gay." 

They each slowly succumbed to sleep, their legs tangling together and their arms lingering on each other. In the morning when they joined the others downstairs, there was a noticeable change in the pair's behavior towards each other that the group easily caught on to.

They all exulted when John and Smitty finally kissed in front of them, mixed cries of "congratulations," "fucking finally," and most notably by Anthony, "my ship!" being yelled.

The couple knew they'd have to say their goodbyes all too soon; they each had to go home. But already they planned out future visits and made promises to see each other again soon. Distance wouldn't separate them for long, and although dread filled their chests at the thought of even a day apart, their excitement for the future drowned it out as they cherished their partner's love.

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP is gonna kill me with how adorable they are. You know you really enjoyed writing something when you felt warm and fuzzy while writing it.


End file.
